Haven’s Fate Downfall
by Izzy-Diamonds2
Summary: Rewrite of the last two episodes of RWBY. Mainly focusing more on Ruby and her team.


Raven breaks free from the solid ice.

"You will face me then" Cinder gets ready

"This will end here easily" Raven pulls out her sword both eyes started to fire up and the room starts to shake.

(With Ruby)

Then the room shook like crazy "What's going on down there" Nora stumbles

Ruby looked at Yang fighting Mercury and saw Weiss sitting up.

'Silver eyes' Ruby thought "Yang cover me!" Rudy dashes.

"Woah wait Ruby where are you going?" Yang looks after hitting Mercury away.

"I have to go down there"

"No wait!" Emerald blocks Yang's way.

Ruby dashes when electricity shoots the ground in front of her "Woah"

"Head up!" A large swords hits Hazel outside making a huge hole

Ruby turns to a smiling Weiss "Hurry you dolt!"

Ruby nods and jumps down to find out the what was going on. Weiss then shoots Emerald away from Yang and goes to her side.

"Why did you let Ruby go alone" Yang asks.

"I know I made that mistake once already ,but I have full faith in her now come on we have to deal with this" Weiss says Yang then fired up and joins her teammate.

(Back with the maidens)

Raven had been pinned by Cinder and felt weak seeing the grimm like arm starting to shine red.

"Now I will have two powers to myself!" Cinder laughs

"Damnit" Raven tries to reach for her sword

"You die her-gah!" A bullet shoots the grim arm Cinder let's go and Raven falls regaining her breathe and strength back. Cinder looked at her shoulder it was a dust bullet.

"What is this?" Cinder pulls it out.

Then the red hooded figure jumped between them, roses flowing in the wind and she cocked her sniper. Ruby then lifted her head as her hood fell back.

"Ruby Rose!" Cinder growled.

Raven got up "What are you doing down here?" Raven said.

"Stopping you two" Then Ruby sees the other women on the ground not moving "Wh-what did you do?"

"Stand aside this isn't your fight!" Raven says "Don't get in the way or i will have to fight you as well"

Ruby turns see Raven's eyes the same as Cinders with flames escaping them. "Your eyes" Ruby gasp "Your the spring maiden!"

"Ha!" Cinder launches herself at Ruby.

Ruby turns fast and blocks her kick with the sniper getting pushed back.

"Your mine silver eyes!"

Ruby forms her scythe and fights Cinder "You'll pay for what you did to me!"

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends and Beacon!" Ruby yelled back.

Raven watches the two blades clash and makes her way to the door transforming into a bird fast. Ruby sees this and forms herself into a tornado of roses flying past Raven landing in front of the door holding her weapon. Raven transforms back right in front of Ruby's eyes.

"Out of my way!" Raven said

"H-how did you do that?" Ruby questioned.

"Ooo i see Ozpin's magic lies more within you Raven" Cinder says.

"Magic?" Ruby stands up straight.

"Oh little Rose there's still so much for you to know and so much lies that have been told to you how can you truly know which side to trust" Cinder tries to get into her head.

Ruby grew confused but then snapped out of it fast reloading her weapon and cocking it back "It doesn't matter you two weren't supposed to be here so neither if you are getting this door!"

"Gah!" Cinder shoots lightning Raven counters it changing her dust and shoots ice at Cinder. Ruby dashes kicking Cinder back, but then Raven swings only barely missing Ruby. Ruby back flips and kicks Ravens back to the gate. The three separate looking all at each other. 'I'm fighting two maidens at once...what did I get myself into' Ruby thought.

"You two won't get in my way! "Cinder power grew more wind circles dust and leafs around her. Ruby stabs her scythe down trying to hang on. Raven sword shoots at Cinder throwing her off balance and dashes grabbing Cinder and both crashing in a rock.

"Woah" Ruby was amazed at the power ,but tried even harder not to fly off.

(Back up stairs)

After Blake knocked Adam to the floor and the battle commenced. Sun ran to Blake who was trying to catch her breathe then the ground shook more than before.

Blake started at a large man getting to his feet the man who flew out. "What's going on in ther-" The the man gets impaled by a blue blade.

"AHHH!" he gets pulled back inside.

"That color?" Blake gasps "Sun help my parents I'm going to see what's up"

"You got it!" Blake runs through the gunfire.

(Inside)

Weiss pulls back Hazel summoning a grim she once killed. Weiss then gasp catching Yang attention "What's wrong?"

She then turns seeing a face she hasn't seen in a long time and both of them froze.

Blake looked scared looking at the whole room then saw the blonde right there "Guys..." she then covers her mouth with tears in her eyes shaking her head "Yang?"

Yang couldn't move everyone froze until the room shook even worse knocking them all off balance "It's downstairs Ruby is down there" Jaune says

"No one's going anywhere" Hazel, Emerald ,and Mercury stood there ready.

Weiss and Yang turn to them and see Ren and Jaune in the corner weak and Nora still trying to recover.

"What's going o-"

"FreezerBURN" Yang shouts and Weiss and her start to fight the three.

Blake wanting to join. She looks back at her own battle and looks back at Yang. She then goes back outside.

(With Ruby)

As the two swords clashed fire and ice shot everywhere and the explosions grew worse. "You turned yourself into a monster for what just power?" Raven says

"I could say the exact same thing to you!" The swords bounced off each other and they back up "Who knows what you did to the old spring maiden for her to give you those powers and for you to suddenly have it" Cinder's arm grew "Makes things more interesting"

Both of their blades grew even bigger and both charged at each other creating a huge explosion.

"Gahhh!" Ruby yelped they all look up and see rocks starting to fall. Cinder jumps up and forms a familiar bow and arrow getting Ruby enraged and full of sorrow.

"No...no!" Tears formed and her eyes glowed "This battle will end!"

Raven and Cinder jumped from the falling rocks hitting each other only Raven was using the rocks more to her advantage. Chopping rocks in half Raven kicks Cinder back only for her to get punched.

From the corner of their eyes a silver light forms, a familiar one for Cinder. "no!"

They turn and see Ruby dashing up to them her eyes glowing silver "Summer?" Raven says.

"No not again this time red!" Cinder forms a blade and darts at Ruby. Ruby counters hitting Cinder to a rock then goes at Raven

"Woah!" Raven moves

"Stop this!" The light grew blinding her. Ruby kicks Raven to another rocks making them shake and start to fall. The two maidens crash to the floor and Ruby lands in the middles the whole room shining.

"Gahhhh!" Cinder yelled

Ruby stands in the center her eyes still glowing and the two maidens get up their aura gone. Ruby could feel her energy going away and falls to a knee.

"Oh Rose still to weak to control it" Cinder held her stomach.

"Your the one on the ground you know you should always remember to watch your back" Raven says.

Ruby gasps and turns seeing a gun pointed at Cinder "Wait!" Ruby shouts the gun fires and Cinder defects it.

Raven shoots past Ruby and touches Cinders face freezing it.

"No!" Cinder body flew off the edge in ice into the abyss below the two. Ruby then looks over seeing pure blackness

"No you killed her...you killed a maiden why!" Raven puts her sword away and walk to Vernal not moving and covers her eyes."I'm talking to you!"

Raven ignores her and stands up going to the vault. Ruby jumps and cuts her off holding her scythe, her eyes were still glowing.

"Move" Raven said.

"No you didn't need to kill her we could of imprisoned her that way we don't have to spend more days looking for a new one!" Ruby yelled

"Move!"

"What side are you on Raven answer me! You're not with Salem you're not on your own what's your goal?!" Ruby pleads "Answer me you knew my mother the me-"

Raven pulls her sword fasts and swings only to meant Ruby's scythe.

"I don't need to answer to anyone especially not family"

Ruby's heartbroke seeing Yang's mother in this state "Yang is nothing to me and neither are you!"

Ruby eyes glowed big and sent Raven back.

"Gaha! What power" Raven kept getting pushed back

(With Blake)

"It's over we have all your men" Adam looked around and before they knew it he was gone.

"Let him go I was never here for him and now I have to be there for others that need me" Blake runs

Weiss and Yang managed to weaken Emerald and Mercury 'but Hazel still stood

Lionheart had ran away and Hazel was ready to strike.

"Weiss I have to help Ruby" Yang reloads "These are my last rounds"

"You can't go unless he's down he'll kill you everyone else it too weak my aura is depleting too" Weiss said

"Crap he just wo-"

A shadow jumps up and kicks Haze down and lands in front of the two.Blake stood up and froms her sword.

"Are you hurt?" She asks

"No 'but aren't you more of the quiet one" Weiss says

"Not right now" Blake shoots more bullets freezing Haze to the ground and Weiss saw an opening.

"Yang go!" Weiss says

Yang turns and Blake looks at Yang running.

"Yang no way-" Weiss stops her by putting up and ice wall.

"Let her go she has her own battle we'll be here for our teammates when they get up" Weiss says

"But Yang and I-"

"We'll have time" the ice starts to break and the two look.

"Come on checkmate?" Weiss says

Blake looked at the hole "I'll still be here Yang...Checkmate!"

(Raven and Ruby)

Raven body started to burn and she fought Ruby blades crashing and her wondering why she was so fast. Raven used wind throwing Ruby's semblance off.

"Gah" Ruby lost balance as Raven swept her making her tumble across the floor. Raven kicks her scythe away all the way to the elevator.

"Ugh..." Ruby was on the ground and couldn't get up. "My..power"

"I told you to stay down" Raven say.

Ruby turns "Raven don't take it please"

Raven touched the door and it slowly opens. Ruby seeing the bright lights was in awe

"There it is" Raven takes a step and both of them stop hearing a shotgun fire numerous times. They turn both seeing a similar blonde land on her feet looking at Raven with eyes of fury

"Yang?" Ruby gets on one knee holding her stomach.

Yang eyes were red seeing her sister on the ground and walks past her going to her mother "I warned you Yang I warned you that the next time we meet won't be so friendly" Raven said

Yang stayed quiet "So both of you can believe me when I tell you this wasn't personel"

"Oh it's way past that" Yang said "It's just plain betrayal"

Raven stayed quiet "I come down here I see Ruby on the ground her weapon across the room and you standing tall"

Raven stayed quiet still "Yang there's...your mom" Ruby didn't know what to say.

Yang looks at the vault "You opened it didn't you" Yang said to her mother.

"The chaos upstairs did and now I see you here I knew you get out strong even against these would be villains they never stood a chance with you haha i mean after all you are my daughter after all" Raven puts her sword away.

Ruby growled at the women "Qrow and Oz told me how powers are transferred from maidens the girl you found must of had a strong relationship with you if she was in your final thoughts"

"All they do is talk and you both probably just sat there and listened"

"If I didn't want to listen to you why would I also want to listen to people who like keeping things to themselves"

"Yang?" Ruby grew confused

"I'm asking more questions now and here's one for you what happened to the last maiden" Yang said

Ruby was scared to hear the answer "How did she die?" Yang said

Raven turned to the two sisters and Ruby gasped but Yang just stood there "What does it matter to you"

"No..." Ruby says

"You don't even need to answer it's written all over you face" Yang arms turned to a fist "How could you?! You're a monster"

"You you did it you killed her!" Ruby stands

"She was scared when we found her didn't want to learn just wanted to let it all go...and with those powers she wouldn't have probably been killed worse"

Ruby walked next to Yang "What I did-"

"Wasn't personnel?"

"Was murder!" Ruby said

"It was mercy!" Raven eyes flamed up ,but the two didn't move

"Then what are you Raven are you mercyful ,a survivor ,or a cold hearted killer" Yang steps forward.

Ruby let Yang talk and walked to Vernals body checking for any signs of life ,but there was nothing. Ruby was even more concerned at the holes on her stomach 'What happened to you?'

"Since you claim you know everything that means you knew after Beacon fell i come after you. I've seen your bird so many times who knows how much you know. You let me walk into that trap knowing i can handle it just to get what you wanted" Yang circled her mother

"You say it so simple you don't know me you don't know what i've been through" Raven said.

"Well how am i supposed to know Raven? You left the family i only know the women my father told Ruby and i about. A woman who was troubled, rebellious, but always fought for what she believed in ,but i can clearly see you killed her too" Yang kept walking.

"I'm strong enough to do what others won't! Ive spat on the face of death so many times nothing new comes my way" Her eyes filled with fire again. Ruby was on guard with her eyes to protect her sister.

"You're full of it you turn your back on people you run away when things get to hard you are everything but strong" Yang yelled.

Hearing her sisters words she realized Yang is letting more feelings out that don't relate to her mom but related to what she was saying to her. Ruby holds her heart.

"You always put others in harm's way than yourself"

Ruby then walks behind Raven with the vault just behind her. "You might be one of the most powerful women in Remnant" Ruby notices Yangs real hand shaking as she points at her mother.

"That does not make you strong" Yang finished.

Raven looked back and forth between the two "How dare you two! Who do you think you are lecturing me!? Putting me in the middle?" She yelled with rage at the sisters but focused more at Yang.

"You're standing there shaking like a scared little girl! You're sister over here on the verge of collapsing you two don't know anything about horror" She does to Yang.

"Yeah i'm scared but i'm still standing here" Yang said back and walks to Raven's face. Ruby was ready to stop anything "I won't run away"

"Which is why you're going to let me get the relic" Ruby said making the two turn to her. Her eyes had yet faded.

"And why would i dare let you ta-" Yang grabs Raven's should and turns her around "Because you're afraid of Salem!"

"And if you thought maiden powers wouldn't put a target on you're back imagine what she would do when she finds out you have a relic" Ruby said.

Raven looks at Ruby "Shell come after you with everything she has or she can come after me and my team and we'll be standing there waiting" Ruby's words we're full of strength something Yang hasn't heard.

Raven looks back at Yang "You two don't want to do this Yang talk to your sister you don't know what you're getting yourselves into" Ravens voice turned to pleading her flames we're put out. "Ruby Yang you don't want this"

Yang walks past her mother hitting her shoulder and walks to Ruby's side her back turned on Raven "No but i'm going to let her do this anyway"

Ruby looked at Yang and smiled but turned back when she heard a drop hit the floor. "I.." Raven holds her arm "I'm so sorry...to both of you"

Ruby looks at Yang who here eyes we're full of water "Yeah me too"

Before even Ruby turned back a feather flew down and Raven was gone. "She's gone" Ruby said.

She turned around and both sisters started at the relic. "Go sis go get it" Yang gave Ruby a sincere smile.

Ruby nods and walks into the desert like scene along a circle path and sees the lamp floating above the rock. Both hands grab it. "Feels like a heartbeat" she says.

Ruby then turns and sees Yang on her knees her hands on her face sobbing "Yang!" Ruby ran to her sister to comfort her.

(Blake and Weiss)

Hazel swings at Blake only to hit a shadow. Weiss summons a beowulf and strikes him to his other comrades by the gabing hole in the wall. Team JNR, Qrow, and Oscar stood at the girls side.

"That's enough just give up" Qrow said.

"It's not over watch when Cinder rises up with the relic you are all dead" Emerald says. "Who knows she might even bring the trophies of Ruby and Yang's bodies with her"

Blake and Weiss grew with more rage.

The elevator rose catching everyone's attention and from the hole rose Yang and Ruby side by side both holding the relic. "You guys…" Weiss smiles.

"They did it" Blake says.

"No no way impossible" Emerald falls.

Yang glances and smiles at Blake. Blake smiled back at her partner. Then Emerald sobbing caught everyone's attention.

"Hey come on we have to go" Mercury said. "Emerald!"

She then holds her head and yells loud. Smoke clouds formed in the middle and builded up to a huge figure forming a pale women. She then screeches loud and flies at everyone. Ruby lifts her head shaking but it was all gone including the three.

"What...What was that?" Blake spoked

"That was Salem only an illusion" Oscar says.

Ruby and Yang started to go downstairs Blake turns and sees her parents coming in. "MOM DAD!" she rushes to them and hugs them.

"We got all white fang members however Adam got away"

"None of his men will ever stick by his side again" Illia walks in "With a coward move like that i'm surprised if he even ever showed his face"

Blake looks down. Sun sees the other and waves. He then wraps his tail around Blake and turns her around. "Woah" Blake yelps.

"Go on then" He says.

Blake knew exactly what he meant and slowly walked to her team. Yang and Ruby made it down confronting Weiss and Qrow.

"Ruby i'm glad you're safe don't ever jump down a hole with two maidens again!" Qrow says

Ruby laughs and hands Qrow the relic "I put up a good fight though however Vernal was dead before i got there"

"So that means Cinder has two maiden powers?" Qrow says.

"No exactly Raven is the spring maiden" Ruby said "And she knows how to use her powers she fought me and killed Cinder"

"No way" Weiss says.

"And now she's gone" Yang said.

Qrow stayed quiet then touches their shoulders " I'm glad i still have my two nieces"

Ruby then felt a wave of exhaustion over her body "Ugghhuhh" She falls forward

"Ruby!" Weiss catches her in her embrace before helping her sit on the ground leaning all on Weiss "Ruby are you okay?"

Ruby then sees Weiss blood stain "I should be asking you that"

"You dolt you overdid it fighting two maidens on your own i should of gone down there with you" Weiss scolds the younger girl

"Haha nice Weiss strikes again" Ruby smiled weakly

"Dolt" Weiss hugged her partner "No more solo missions"

Ruby shocked she never hugged Weiss one on one. She realized how much muscle she grew and yet how frail her body was. Ruby lets out a tear "Okay i promise"

"I missed you Dolt" Weiss sheds a tear.

"I missed you too"

Yang smiled at the two. Qrow looks out "oh…" He then backed up.

Yang looks back up and sees Blake standing a few feet in front of her. "You…" Yang said. "What are you doing here"

Weiss and Ruby pulled apart Weiss still supporting Ruby and watched the other two members of the team staring eye to eye. Ruby could see Yang's arm shaking like it did with Raven.

"I um i was going to ask you three the same thing" Blake tried to make a laugh but no one made a sound.

Blake body then started to shiver her eyes full of tears "Yang i…" Blake looks at her robot arm. "I'm so sorry...i shouldn't have run away from you! I should have been there on your bedside waiting for you to wake up but like a coward i ran. I ran away scared of how things would of turned out between you and me. You gave up your arm to save me and i could never repay that. I can never repay back for how much i hurt you for how much pain i may have caused you. I wasn't a partner to you...i wasn't a friend to you and i am so sorry words only mean so much but i mean it Yang i missed you i missed my best friend i learned that being alone isn't always the way to do things. Please please give me the chance to start making it up to you i promise i will always be by your side and not run away. I love you Yang" Blake had tears flowing down her face.

Yang's eyes were pink like the time she yelled at Weiss. The two on the ground waited for any type of response.

"I am here now" Blake wipes her face and looks down.

"That's all that matters" Blake gasps looking up at Yang smiling and crying at her partner.

"Yang?" Blake says shocked and ran into her partners arms "I am so sorry"

Yang held the girl tight and close to her "I missed you" Yang said

"I missed you too" Blake clinged onto the girl for dear life.

Weiss helped Ruby stand and walked to the two women hugging. "Glad you're back Blake"

"Oh Ruby" Blake hugs the younger girl and the two join in for a group hug squishing Ruby

"Team RWBY is back together" Ruby says making them laugh.

"Guys" Oscar limps to us

"Hey kid you alright" Qrow goes to him and helps him to his knees

"Ozpin he says the relic….he says the relic needs to be taken to atlas" Oscar the faints.

"Atlas" Team Rwby looks at Weiss

"Are you Fu-"

END

So there you have it. My little spin on the last episodes on RWBY Volume 5. I hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
